


Summoning the Devil

by Hecateonmyown



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Demon AU, Devil, Inseong - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Summoning, Wizard AU, a little bit of nudity, but i got you covered, chanhee, chani - Freeform, demon dawon, he is such a cutie, he was bored, king of darkness dawon, save hwiyoung, that flirt, the irony, wizard hwi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateonmyown/pseuds/Hecateonmyown
Summary: Youngkyun had those really wierd dreams for a month now, and he decided to do something about it, because well, he is a wizard afterall ! but really, he wouldn't believe the king of darkness himself would come to his summoning ! what does he want ? what he's going to do ?note : this is a mini comics, not complete yet but enjoy !





	1. the ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing are mine and i would like to ask you not to spread them as yours, thanks you ! enjoy !

  

     

 

  

 

 

 

and so it is, the beginning of one nightmare, and another one's exciting adventure, but for both, a new and dangerous life. 

 

 

 


	2. "Younghyun was feeling all kind of feelings, but mostly, panic"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngkyun had those dreams for a while now, and it's really growing up on him, he need to do something about it. Something cool, mature, responsible.... just like summoning the king of darkness himself ! Wait-

The dreams , or so he called them nightmares (but only to himself, because his teacher always say that dreaming of high and powerful creature is a blessing), began just a month ago, after his very first summoning. Youngkyun turn into his bedsheets as he remember with self-consciousness that very day:

He was so prepared. He practiced for days. The teacher said it was excellent; his spell was strong, his voice even, his magic calm and collected. And yet, nothing happened. Exempt for that strong cold in his heart, no creature whatsoever appear from his calling. He was so disappointed and frustrated. As top student, coming from a strong noble family, he have to be the very best. He didn’t had any option. He would have been happy with a trixie or a fae, at least !

He had to work even more from this day, despite everyone reminding him he was already good enough, he wouldn’t believe it. He has been practicing from the evening of that day, eager to show some greatness. And he was progressing very well, casting faes easily, a troll once (never again), he almost summoned a vampire last week, but ChanHee’s phone rang in the end of his chant, surprising him, and so the fire shut himself.

 

And the more he progressed, the more his dreams became stronger.

At first, he was just alone in a dark place, where he couldn’t see far,but then, the dreams transforms and he could hear. A voice, from afar, echoing through his own being, chilling under his skin like a flamme consuming him whole. He never heard a name, it was some words mixed in multiples languages, some anciens, some he didn’t know.

After casting the vampire, where his stress and efforts took him so much energy,  the night who followed was the most vivid dream he had. He was able see a nocturne place, a field of dying corn where he would stood, naked, under a bright moon light. If he turn around, he would see dead black woods, as if they were burned. And then, the voice came again. Clearer. Closer too, so much closer. He might look around all he want, he couldn’t see anyone at first. But then, as he tried to open his lips to talk, he felt the warm flame enveloping him again, like a second skin, taking him whole into madness. And then, for the first time, a shadow came from behind, but he couldn’t move. So he just watched, in fear, as the shadows came closer, and the voice within.

That night, he heard a name, for the first time, as he notice horns next to him :

 

“ **Dawon** ”

 

He woke up in cold sweat, lost and panicked. He took him a full two hours to calm down, and set his emotions back. He wrote about his dreams, as he was teached, and was at least content to have a clear name to research, even if he swear he never heard it before. He went to the library at sunrise, witch wasn't uncommun of him, and look everywhere,for hours on end, but he couldn’t find anything about a creature named Dawon.

He looked at the directories of faes, deities of all kinds, angels and their fallen ones..

As his went on without finding anything, his moral became sour as he became depressed and sleep-deprived. He couldn’t talk about it to anyone, it could be dangerous, as he didn’t know who that Dawon was, even more if he really had horns ! Horns were an honorable and distinged sign in every living creatures and-

wait. living. Maybe Dawon wasn’t a living creature. Witch was a really, really big problem. Hell’s childrens were obviously dangerous creatures, but powerful too, not angry-bears powerful, like i-can-kill-just-because-i-am-bored powerful. Wizards and witches are always told to never, ever, contact any kind of dark creatures. Those were untrustworthy and most likely to trap you in any kind of way. Dreaming of such creatures was, indeed a nightmare.

  


\-------

Youngkyun needed a lot of time to find the right book who will tell him about Dawon, because those books weren’t exactly...legal. And yet, his long time friend Inseong had one anyway. That man can provide you anything in exchange of money,as long as you don’t ask anything. And so he read :

“[...] _the kingdom of darkness, was called Gamangnara (the Dark World). The king of Gamangnara,_ **_Dawon_ ** _, got weary with darkness and desired the light of the sun and moon. He sent one of the gigantic fiery hounds, the Bul-Gae, belonging to one of his dark world subjects, to chase the sun and bring it to his realm. However, when the creature tried to bite the sun, the sun was too hot, burning the dog's mouth and the he had to let it go. The king of darkness got angry and then sent another, more ferocious Bul-Gae to fetch the moon at least. When the creature bit the moon, the moon was too cold, freezing the dog´s mouth and the dog had to let it go as well, which infuriated their master. The king always sends his demonic dogs, they try to fetch the light, but they always fail and run back to Gamangnara. When the Bulgaes bites the sun, it is called a solar eclipse; when they bite the moon, it is a lunar eclipse_.” (1)

Youngkyun was terrified. A kind of darkness ? Why ? What motive could even have this demon to contact him by dreams ? He know he shouldn’t but… Youngkyun was flattered to be chosen by the king of darkness. It was, in some way, an honor. He was thinking over and over again, not knowing what to do about it. It was a really big information, who could be worth of such a thing ?

Not Chanhee, he would told him something along the lines of “hey ain’t that a great occasion to get laid and then ask him a favor ? I mean, if he’s a king, he must have great power yeah ? I think I’ll do that.”  

Not Inseong either, because he had no idea how he would react. Would he just tried to sell him an amulet of protection ? Would he even believe him ?

Not his teachers, any of them, as they always told them to run away from demons.

And Youngkyun mind approuve that deeply, but worrily enough, his instinct was telling to do something. To reach out to that horns demon. Witch left him in great confusion for some days, and as if he needed it, the dreams carry on everynight, more insisting, pressing, as the flame consuming him to madness and waking him up with a fever. He wouldn’t tell his parents either, for the sole reason they might not even listen to him, but he truly was lost and his nerve were about to break and let the insanity of those dreams get the best of him. He had to do something, or else he might end up broken.

Youngkyun turn again in his bedsheet, without a sound. Behind his closed eyelids, his mind was settle on a list of preparations he would need to do in order to keep things in control.

His safety -or what was left- first, and for that, he needed a lot of protective sigils, under his skin, embroidering on his clothes, in the place he would perform magic. He needed a quiet and isolate place, where no one could find him or get hurt, and yet not so isolate in case he would need rescue. He needed a very powerful spell, yet safe for himself. Should he does a sacrifice ? He hate sacrifice. He should also prepare a weapon, just in case. Maybe two.

 

\----

 

Youngkyun was ready. The summoning circle was, perfect, he made sure of that. He even add zodiac signs to his moons phases, as protectors and audience. He took a shower and wore casual clothes, all black, to feel more comfortable and obviously not ruining his uniform from whatever was about to happen. As Dawon was a very powerful and dangerous entity, it could also not be able to summon him, he was still a student yet, and summoning was…. not his strength, at least.  

Taking a deep breath, he closed eyes and started chanting the world he made from ashes:

❝I’m summoning you, king of darkness, treasure and lust. Come to me tonight… **Dawon** !❞

Pouring his all into each world, his voice almost broke into his name, and he through he failed everything, but then, a flamme grew in the middle of his cercle. A cold, fascinating, blue flame. Youngkyun couldn’t look away, his mind blind from the panic and the realisation that _it worked._ The flame looked nothing from his dreams and yet… he felt warm all over, just the same as all thoses nights, and he watched, stunned, as the fire from hell grow in front of him. It was taking him whole again,but this time he was awake, and he still couldn’t do anything about it. Youngkyun through he might collapse at any minute.

Suddenly, a hand, or really just bones, emerge, and then the rest of the bones came along, and he was too stunned to scream, as the muscles attached themself to the skeleton, then the veins, and finally a skin was created, flourishing everywhere.

And then, a little and discret fur covered hit all, but Youngkyun only saw the brown pubic hair in his vision and quickly directed his eyes above, where a visage was taking place into this surreal body, and Youngkyun could swear this was an angel until he corrected himself :

_That man right here was a demon. A very sexy demon._

 

Auburn hair was now covering his scalp and almost his eyes, who were frowning still, as if he was struggling to open them. Youngkyun almost missed the black horns curling on top his his skull, and the tall lightly waving behind is back. But yet, this is something quite difficult to miss.The lips were getting a darkest color too, a very attractive dusky red.

Youngkyun was frozen in place, at the mercy of the living - _and naked_ \- creature  in front of him who eventually opened his eyes to let two red vine orbs looking directly at him, and at the end of those eyes, Younghyun was feeling all kind of feelings, but mostly, panic. And the feelings were now strangling him as the man was now moving, moving forward, to _him_.

A cocky smile was drawing his lips as his knees were hitting the floor without a sound, until he was close enough to rise a hand and caress his burning cheek. Everything was suddenly clearer, better, just as though he was improved, and fill with greater purpose, but mostly appeasement as he as regaining his breath, his cool and his mind. But that…. was before the horny guy talked :

❝Hello cutie ! I’ve waited for days to meet you !❞

The smile he was sending him as he spoke was definitely outrageous and had Youngkyun blushing against his own control. He looked down, and through of talking, asking the question that was hanting his mind, to recompose himself :

❝Dear King, may I ask you why you wanted to meet me…?❞

Youngkyun heart was beating hard in his rib cage as he found the courage to ask. That was it : the final answer, who will determinate the rest of all...

❝Easy : you’re so cute, I couldn’t resist !❞

Said with a bright smile, the demon was now getting closer than ever, and the contact of his skin with his own was baffing, and then Youngkyun remembered : _That demon was naked._ He looked up to the ceiling as he was drowning from his embarrassment, the demon doing nothing to help him as he was snuggling up against him, and Youngkyun was so confused;

He didn’t knew witch deities he should pray to save him from this situation.

 

 

 

 

 ---------  
(1) Bul-gae are a korean bread of brown dog who inspired this myth, you can find it here :

[ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bulgae ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bulgae)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I hope you like it ! I dunno when the next chapter will be up, but i hope you're having as much fun reading as i had writing ! Also, i would like to point out that english is not my first langage so if you see some mistake,i am sorry, but by any means please do not insults me ? 
> 
> alright thanks you ! bye bye !


End file.
